No One Has to Know
by xlostwithoutyou
Summary: Where were they going? She wasn't sure. She didn't care. Because as long as she was with him, she was safe. It was Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson against the world. AU. OOC.
1. Preview

**No One Has to Know**

**A\N: **Welcome to my new story! I've never written anything like this, so hopefully it's good! ;)

Warning: It's very AU, and very OOC so you're not allowed to get mad at me when things unexpected happens.

* * *

><p>Preview –<p>

"Do you love me?" Her soft voice whispered into the darkness that night and he took her cold hands in his.

"You know I do," he kissed them. "What's wrong, baby?"

But she avoided his gaze and his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he stroked her hair.

"I love you too," she said then stood up, walking over to the railing and leaning against it, her back facing him.

"Rachel..." He reached for her and that's when he saw the tears glistening on her cheeks. He took her head in his hands and tilted her face toward the moonlight and he brushed the purple bruise on the edge of her right eye.

She winced and his arms tightened around her. "We're gonna get out of here, I promise."

So the next night, as her mother was continuously drinking her dreams away and her father was nowhere to be found, as usual, Rachel sneaked out of the door leading to her balcony and climbing down the vines that were below and into the arms of the boy she loved.

He kissed the bruise on the side of her face and then kissed her lips. "You're safe with me." He murmured and she believed him.

And off they went, out of town, out of Lima, Ohio.

Rachel was finally away from her failure of a mother and her abusive father. Finally, after having to deal with them for eighteen years, they were gone.

Where were they going? She wasn't sure. She didn't care. Because as long as she was with him, she was safe.

It was Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson against the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**No One Has to Know**

**Chapter One.**

They had been on the run for so long that Rachel had forgotten what it was like to sleep in her own bed. Finn had forgotten the soothing touches of his mother's hand. But it was okay, because they had each other and that was all they needed.

She had her voice and he had his charm. She was vivacious and sexy with her pouty red lips and he was tall and handsome with his intimidating dark brown eyes.

It had been a year since they ran away from home. And sure, while she no longer had to deal with her awful parents, it wasn't exactly everything she hoped it would be. But still… she was with Finn and she loved and trusted him more than anything.

**. . .**

"What the hell?" She screeched out loud in the mall. "You bastard! I hate you!"

She turned on her heel, away from her boyfriend -who had been shamelessly flirting with some whore- and gave the curious on-lookers one of her famous Rachel Berry storm-outs.

She quickened her pace as she heard him shout from behind her, "calm down! It was nothing!"

She headed out to the parking lot, leaving him in the store.

Leaning against the hood of her boyfriend's truck, she ran a hand through her tangled hair and watched as he emerged from the mall's doors, two minutes after her.

"A record," She commented.

"Got it," He said, showing her the diamond earrings. "I don't know why the hell Artie needs them though."

"Probably to be nice to his girlfriend," Rachel replied tartly as they got into his truck.

"Ah, come on baby, don't be like that." He touched her shoulder.

"Whatever," She shrugged, looking out the window, knowing that if she turned her head she would see his smile and she needed to be angry at him. She needed to be angry at somebody.

**. . .**

"What the hell took you so damn long?"

Finn rolled his eyes as he entered Artie's "house" and dropped the small bag onto his lap. "I told you I would get them and I did."

He had swiped the earrings from the girl he purposely flirted with at the mall while Rachel had put on a show, distracting everyone with her dramatic yelling and storming out.

"So just give me the fucking money so I can go." Finn said irritably.

"Chill the fuck out," Artie held up his hands and Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a thousand."

"Hell no!" Finn protested, taking the bag away. "These are at least three grand."

Glancing at Rachel –who was staring at his wheelchair- he rolled his eyes and snatched the bag back. "Whatever, Hudson. Just take the money and get the hell out."

**. . .**

"How did he end up in a wheelchair?" Rachel had asked, finally speaking after a long, quiet drive to a hotel for the night.

Finn looked at her, chuckling as he explained, "Apparently some guy didn't pay for whatever drug he got from Artie and Artie chased the dude everywhere. He said he climbed some metal fence but fell and it paralyzed him from the waist down."

Rachel's jaw dropped in horror, "that's not funny!" she exclaimed but Finn only laughed again.

"You're such a jerk," she muttered, getting out of the truck and heading to the lobby.

"Baby, wait up!" he shouted to her retreating figure, licking his lips as he studied her from behind. She looked so damn good in that tank top and that tiny skirt.

After checking in, Finn followed his still very annoyed girlfriend into their hotel room. He grabbed her wrist before she could get on the bed, pulling her close. "Babe, what's up?"

"Don't touch me," she said quietly and tugged her wrist out of his grasp. "I'm tired."

"Woah," he exclaimed, taking her wrist again, "why are you being such a bitch today? I got us a hotel room, didn't I?"

"I told you, I'm tired." She yanked her arm away from him. "And don't call me a bitch."

He smirked, running a hand up her exposed thigh. "You love it."

"Fuck off," she hissed, slapping his wandering hand and climbing into the bed.

Finn squinted his eyes in confusion, tilting his head when she turned away from him.

He sighed once he saw her shoulders begin to shake with sobs, crawling up the bed and wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. He moved a lock of hair from her face and she sniffed at the intimate gesture. "Talk to me."

She turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest, hiding her face so she couldn't see his expression when she said: "When we were at the mall… there was this family… the wife and the husband and their little girl…" Rachel smiled against him, "they looked so happy… I just… I want that."

"I know, baby." Finn sighed again and rubbed up and down her back, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I'm sorry."

She lifted her head and caressed the side of his face. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I love you."

She bit her lip, "show me," she whispered, "make love to me."


End file.
